A Coffee Scented Mystery
by FigmentOfEternity
Summary: When Nick smells coffee and can't figure out where it's coming from, it drives him crazy. JONAS Nick/Macy


**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS. Unfortunately. But if I did, I would write them better scripts.**

**So, yes, enjoy!**

A Coffee-Scented Mystery

Nick frowned. He lifted his pen and scratched his head with it, then pressed it to his lip, leaving behind a thin black line. He frowned again.

He was in a rut. The paper in his hand was blank- no cheesy love song, no cute pickup lines, void of inspiration. He sighed.

This was what happened when he didn't have a crush. Not to say that he _needed_ a crush to write new music. It was just that Nick wasn't feeling especially angsty or philosophical. Angst, love, and philosophy all guaranteed good music.

It didn't help that he was also a tad crabby. Without coffee, it was like the day hadn't really started yet. Black coffee. Yum…

But the nutritionist claimed it wasn't good for him, so off went that habit. Or, at least, he was going to try.

Only, he wasn't doing so well. It had been sixteen hours (yes, he'd counted) since his last cup, and already Nick needed more. But no, he couldn't give up so soon. He didn't _need_ coffee, or so he told himself. He was Nick Lucas, for goodness sake! Coffee? Psh.

…Oh no. Now that he was thinking about it, now that the idea was in his mind, he wanted it even more. His taste buds screamed for it, his stomach grumbled, and he knew that only coffee could make them stop. Black coffee. Maybe just one cup--

But no. He shouldn't. He'd quit, after all. Coffee, just like sugar, drugs, and alcohol, was addictive. He was just an addict craving a fix. A bitter, hot, caffeinated fix. Oh gosh, he needed it.

Maybe he could write a song about coffee…

Wow, that was a stupid idea. He really needed some caffeine, his brain couldn't function properly without it. His nutritionist hadn't mentioned anything about diet soda, had she?

Smirking to himself and feeling clever, Nick sipped the diet coke he'd gotten from his school's soda machine. His head was starting to come back to him. Perhaps this no-coffee thing wouldn't be so hard after all.

As he settled into his first period class (math), Nick remembered that he needed to write a song. He'd been so distracted by his coffee needs that he'd completely forgotten. So, while his teacher rattled on about logarithms and that funny E symbol, Nick tried to think of lyrics, rhythms, and beats.

And then, it happened. Ever so faint, but distinct to his well trained senses, he caught the scent. It came on a breath of wind and was gone almost instantly. But he'd smelt it, and now he needed it. Coffee.

Where had it come from? He looked left and right frantically, but he saw no coffee cup, no one wiping their lips as if after a sip. Just his classmates, all equally bored. So _where had it come from??_

He once again forgot about his song writing in the face of a coffee-scented mystery. The math lecture was lost to Nick as he spent the rest of the period trying to find the source of the elusive fragrance. He caught it only one other time during class, and then again after the bell had rung as everyone filed out the door.

It drove him crazy. He attempted to convince himself that he'd imagined it, but to no avail. His senses didn't lie, and he knew what he'd smelled.

Coffee.

He didn't smell it in history, but it came back in English, and a few times in the hallways. Each time, he'd frantically searched, but each time, he'd found nothing. His brothers, however, had noticed, and evidently thought he'd gone insane.

"Hey, Nick," Joe said cautiously before lunch as Nick caught the scent again. "What's up? Are you looking for something?"

"Do you smell coffee?" Nick asked bluntly, not bothering to pause and explain. It was driving him crazy!

"Uhm… No?" Joe answered. "Besides, even if I did you couldn't have any, our nutritionist said-"

"You don't smell it? I smell it. Where the heck could it be coming from?" Nick demanded, glancing quickly up and down the hallway, seeing nothing but students, no clues to be found. The scent faded as Joe stared, and then was gone. Nick sighed.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked, just as Kevin arrived.

"Why isn't Nick okay?" Kevin asked worriedly. "Are you sick, Nick? Do you have a fever?" Kevin pressed an anxious hand to Nick's forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. "Nope, no fever."

"What smells like coffee?" Nick wondered aloud, ignoring his oldest brother.

"Oh, I know this," Kevin said. "Coffee." He smiled like he'd won Jeopardy.

Nick shook his head. "No, I mean, other than coffee."

"Coffee candles?" Joe offered.

"Coffee cake?" Kevin said.

"What about coffee cake?" Stella asked, appearing out of thin air, as usual.

"Nick wants to know what smells like coffee, other than coffee," Joe informed her.

"Oh. Well, there's coffee body spray, coffee lip gloss , coffee candy and I'm pretty sure they make coffee scented incense," Stella informed them. "Why?"

Kevin and Joe shrugged and looked at Nick expectantly.

"I keep smelling coffee, but I don't know where it's coming from," he told them.

"Maybe someone spilt coffee on themselves earlier," Stella suggested. "Though if they did, they should have immediately taken the garment off and applied stain remover; coffee stains are the most stubborn stains on the planet, excluding perhaps blood stains."

Joe raised his eyebrows flirtily. "Are you a part time assassin, Stella? Having trouble getting blood out of your ninja suit?"

Stella deadpanned him. "Really, Joe, you should pay more attention in health class."

Joe blushed.

Stella was probably right, Nick decided. If someone in his classes spilt coffee on themself, then it would make sense why he kept smelling it. And if it was now just a dried out stain, there was no point in looking for it. He sighed. How disappointing.

Nick managed to make it through the day without going crazy each time the scent drifted his way, which happened with surprising frequency. He tried to ignore it, but it tempted him. He was glad it was so faint, if it had been any stronger, he might have given in. But, he considered himself strong-willed and resisted the urge to get a cup of coffee.

The day was over and Nick was at his locker grabbing his books, when the scent came back, stronger this time. He looked around but saw only Macy at her locker a few feet away. He sniffed inconspicuously in her direction. Unfortunately, she noticed.

"Did…. Did you just sniff me?" she asked nervously. "I don't smell bad, do I?"

"No," Nick said, stepping closer as Macy's eyes widened. "You smell like… coffee."

Many was standing with her back against the lockers now, Nick closing in front of her. He bent over so his head as next to hers and sniffed. And promptly went crazy.

He grabbed her shoulders and her eyes widened ever more, as fear and surprise, plus the knowledge that Nick Lucas of JONAS was touching her, battled in her mind. He peered into her deer-in-the-headlights eyes and asked frantically, "Did you spill coffee on yourself today??"

"N-no, I'm not that clumsy-" she answered before he interrupted.

"Are you eating coffee candy?" She shook her head. "Wearing coffee scented perfume?" Another no. His mind went back to what Stella had mentioned earlier, and suddenly it clicked. "Coffee flavored lip gloss."

Macy hadn't even finished nodding before Nick's lips came crashing down onto hers, muffling her surprised squeak. He could taste the coffee on her lips and, just like an addict, wanted more. So he pushed her against the lockers and deepened the kiss, his mouth moving against her still one until she remembered herself and kissed him back.

He'd closed his eyes, but opened them in surprise as she began to reciprocate. He even forgot about the coffee for a moment, cause Macy was a _good_ kisser.

They stood that way for a while, one of his hands against the lockers and one at the back of her neck, hers tangled in his curly hair. They kissed long after the coffee flavored lip gloss was gone, long after Nick had forgotten why he'd kissed her in the first place. When they finally broke apart, gasping, Macy remembered something.

"Wow," she said. "I didn't faint."

Nick laughed, then smirked at her. "And it looks like I have a new addiction."

**Well??? What did you think? I liked it, but seeing as I wrote it, that makes sense. Macy liked it too :P**

**Thanks to my friend El for helping me with this! (Although she claims she did next to nothing, she gave me the whole idea, I just wrote it down.)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
